Something to Live For
by Blue-Eyed-Puppy
Summary: Something happened years ago and Sango ended up pregnant.She leaves in fear of ruining her secret love's life and now must return to the world she left behind.Will old love kindle?And does the lover even know about the son?Find out! InuXSan Modern Era.
1. The Run and The return

**I Wanna Be The Rain**

_**Running From Fate**_

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any of the characters featured in this fanfic. Thank you. But I do own the OC character in it. Yani. She is made up by me! No stealy!

**AN: Now I know not many people like this coupling but I thought it would be cool to mix it up a bit. This a Inu/San fanfiction. Now I know that some people here don't like this coupling but I think it's adorable and it's my story anyway ..so THERE! Major Miroku bashing! Sorry but I am not a fan of the perv... no matter how smexy he is...demons and half demons are SO much better, lol. Anyway hope you like it.**

Sango sat in her room, hot tears spilling onto cold cheeks, her palm pressed against her stomach. She looked down at her hand and let a sad smile grace her features. She was 17, in highschool, and until a few days ago, her only worry was if she was going to get a zit. Now she had a bigger issue. A child, a life growing within her. Sango hung her head, through chocolate bangs falling over her eyes to hide the tears.

She was sitting there in the dark, the only light was from the window, letting the moonlight shine through it's glass pane. Sango looked to the moon and then back at her stomach. The pale silver light reminded her of the father. But he would never expect her now. He wasn't ready for a child, he'd push her away and shun everything.

Sango looked towards her suitcase she had packed and sitting by the bedroom door. She was going to run, run far far away until she forgot all about him. She stood up and looked in her full length mirror on the far wall. Her baby bump could be revealed through her fitted t-shirt and stretch pants. She put her hair up into a pony tail and grabbed her jacket. Slipping it on, the young women picked up the suitcase and walked out the door.

She snuck up the hallway quietly. She couldn't bare if her parents saw her. Her mother and Father knew about the baby and had been upset, but told her they'd be there no matter what. But she knew better, her family had a demon slayer ancestry and now she had a demon child. She would be shunned by her family, the baby would be shunned form everything her family had to offer. Sango would give this child the best she could.

Sango had called to an old priestess who lived in Kyoto not far from her home. She would run away there. The lady had offered her a home and a safe place. She knew the old women from her training days. The old women's name was Yani Ocubato. She was kind and free spirited. She also knew of demon pregnancy and how difficult it would be for Sango, seeing as she was human.

She had thought of attending school for a while but if rumors got started they would never end. Sango already had problems with other girls not liking her, she didn't need to be branded as a whore on top of it all. Sango was different. She fought, she was smart and pretty at the same time. She hung out with guys more often because they didn't judge so much. But not even they knew she was pregnant. As far as anyone else knew, she was sick right now and would be back in a few weeks. Little did they know, they would never see Sango ever again.

The young girl walked out of her house with suitcase in hand. She turned to take one last look at her home. Taking a deep breath she ran. She ran and ran and ran until she could run no more. Sango loved this demon who gave her a child, but loved him so much that she knew he didn't deserve this burden. It was her gift to him, as this child was his gift to her.

She saw arrived at the bus stop and sat in her seat. Looking out the window she gazed up at the moon again. _'Good bye my love. I'm sorry. But it's what's best.'_ and that was the last thing Sango thought as the bus pulled out of her town.

**Five years later**

"Mama! Mama!" a small voice called from a little boy as he ran across a garden.

An older Sango looked up from the deck of the old still home and smiled to her son. "Slow down Shinumaru!"Sango called out as the little boy stumbled slightly before reaching her.

He had long white hair that reached his waist and a pair of small white dog ears perched on his head. She saw his white tail wagging as usual. He always so happy. The little boy stared up at his mother with such admiration. They still lived in the temple and dressed the part. He was wearing a pair of white hakamas and a white and green patterned haori. The five year old crawled into his mother's lap and snuggled close. Sango held her son close and tight.

She was wearing a lavender coloured kimono with white detailing and a deep purple sash. Her hair was left down and she never wore make up. Yani had allowed her to live in the temple if she and Shinumaru helped out with guests. More often than not it gave Shinumaru a chance to play with children while Sango showed the parents or grandparents around. Sango usually shorten his name to Shin for short. The little boy sat up in his mother's lap and gazed up for a moment. "What is it Shin?"

"Mama, could you tell me about Papa again?"

Sango sighed deeply with a smile on her face. She hadn't lied to the boy. She told him she fell in love with a demon when she was young but knew his father wouldn't be able to protect them, so she left. Which was practically what happened. The boy would ask about his father every now and then and Sango never told him no. "Well," she began, "He was very handsome. And always kind to me. But he was very cold to other whom he did not trust."

"Did he trust you mama?"

"Yes he did, very much so." she told him, "and he was strong and determined, but sometimes a little stubborn. He didn't show his emotions often, but when he did, it was always special."

"Wow." the little boy said in awe, "Do I look like Papa?"

Sango giggled and answered, "Yes Shin, you do. You have his eyes, his hair, and even the markings on his face."

"What about my ears?" he asked.

Sango frowned as that fact came up. " Yes, he has the puppy ears just like yo dear." she told him.

"Oh, well that means their just more me!" he cheered, throwing his arms up.

"Yep, just for you."

The little boy was about to tell his mother more about him being special but then he saw a butterfly and ran off chasing it. Sango sighed content and turned back to her tea. She thought about his father, her lover, her soul mate. But the man she could never see again. Then again...didn't Shin deserve to meet him? What if he moved on? What would she do if one day someone showed up with a kid she never knew about? Sango looked into her tea as if it had the answer somewhere in it.

As she went to drink Yani came walking in with a pleased look on her face. "Good afternoon Yani-sama." Sango greeted.

"Good afternoon to you child. Where is the boy?"

"Over there, chasing a butterfly. What's got you so happy Yani-sama?" Sango asked.

"The shrine I was raised in is seeking a new head priestess and they've told me to return. This old place will once again be used a training place for those who wish to learn the old ways of fighting. You are more than welcome to come with me."

"We'd love to, where is it?" Sango asked.

"Tokyo."

Sango froze. _'That means I'd have to go back. I'd have to go home. Back to him...back to everything_'

Yani saw the look on Sango's face and frowned at her. "Sango, you can't run forever. Think of Shinumaru." Sango raised her eyes to gaze at her little boy that was running around by the pond, "What would he say when he found out that you were hiding him?"

Sango let her head drop and her shoulder slump. "I know we should go back, but I've been hiding for five years. He doesn't even know I was ever pregnant." she admitted.

"I know dear, but it's now or never. And never is a long time to regret." Yani told her, a hand coming to rest on Sango's shoudler.

The 22 year old mother nodded and looked up. "You're right. We have to go back."

And that was exactly what she was going to do...go back.

**TBC**

**AN: so? What do ya think guys? Hope you liked it and please review. I need at least two reviews before I update the next chapter. Bwahahha. I'm evil. Anyway...bye bye.**


	2. Coming Home

**I wanna be the Rain**

_Welcoming Home the Nightmare_

**disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you people!? I do not own inuyasha or any of the characters! If I did these fan fics would be episodes! DUH!**

**AN: To clear up any issues, Sango had INU's kid. That's why it's an inuXsan coupling. Sorry about any confusion. Anyway...on with the story!!**

Chapter Two

Sango sat in the car, driving at a steady pace through the streets of Tokyo as they headed to the part of town where the shrine was. Sango was nervous and gripping the steering wheel tight enough for her knuckles to turn white. Her breath was in deep, unsteady heaves and her eyes were staring forward on the road. She had changed form her kimono to a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a white stripe across the chest. Her hair was left down, she hoped no one would recognize her if she left it like that. She looked the in mirror to see Shinumaru sitting in the back, holding a stuffed, white, puppy dog that he'd gotten from Yani the day he was born. His white doggy ears twitched as he watched the cars drive by beside them.

He always loved cars rides. He and his mama would listen to music and she would sing to him, it always mad him smile and sometimes he even sang back if he knew the song.He sat there in his blue jeans and a baggy grey sweater that hung over his hands, but he liked it. His hair was braid to the side so it hung lazily over his shoulder, he always found that it got tangled in car ride and he wanted it neat. Shinumaru had always been particular about it.

So the car ride continued until Sango pulled into a long drive way that wound up a large hill. Sango had dreaded this moment for years to come and now here it was, staring he rin the face. Everything she'd run from. But then again, Shinumaru deserved this, he needed to meet his father one day, and maybe if she saw him, Sango would have the courage to admit that the child was his. In the meantime, she would move into the shrine and go about things as usual. She wasn't in a rush for anything.

She parked in the drive way to the house of the shrine and got out the car, helping Shin out and tkaing his hand. "Is this our house mama?"

"Yes sweetie it is.Yani-sama lives in the shrine and we live here. She gave it to us. You get your own room."

"Really?" he was so excited, it was a sign that he was a **big boy.**

"Yep, let's go inside and check it out shall we?"

"Excuse me?" said a vocie form behind them.

Sango was rigid, how could someone have found her so fast. She turned around all full alert and asked as sweetly as she could, "Yes?"

"I'm here with the moving crew."

Sango sighed in relief, "Oh, alright, come on in." she told him.

The movers brought in her bed and set it up, they were very kind to the single mother and did whatever she asked. She was used to constant sympathy from people. Usually they figured the dad had passed one or left her. She never told them the real story, only Yani knew and she'd like to keep it that way. Word could spread fast in this city.

They set up her room and then turned to leave. "It must be difficult being a single mother, best wishes to you," one man told her sincerely.

"Thank you, same to you." she said politely before closing the door behind them.

By time the movers finished it was around 5:00. Shin was at the shrine with Yani, giving Sango some down time. She was sitting on her front porch staring up at the sky. Slowly it was turning orange as the sun began to set. She thought about the nights she used to spend with her love. The way he'd sneak up to her window at night, because he knew her parents would never approve of a half demon. She thought of his name, "Inuyasha..."

Tears threatened to spill as she thought of that wonderful night together. He'd swore to never leave her, he loved her. He even...Sango looked at the mark near her neck and shoulder. A crescent moon.It was red and vibrant. She usually tried to cover it up, not that she was ashamed, she just couldn't stand knowing the pain she probably put him through. Her wonderful, strong, stubborn half demon.Who had probably forgotten all about her by now.

Sango decided it might be an idea to go for a walk. You know, clear her head. She stood up and walked over to the shrine to tell Yani when she heard a conversation between the elderly women and a familiar voice. Sango walked around the corner and gasped, it was him.

Standing there in a pair of washed out jeans, black button up shirt and his long silver hair training down his back was Inuyasha Taisuo.He looked radiant as always with that fanged grin on his face, laughing with the women. But fear struck Sango as he began to pick up a scent. She ducked behind the one building but heard the padding of footsteps running towards her. She held her breath, "Don't let him find me," she whispered.

"Sango?"

Sango opened her eyes to see a pair f beautiful amber eyes staring down at her. "Is it really you?" he asked.

Sango didn't know what to say. It had been five years yet here he was standing over her.So he still knew who she was. Before she could even react as she felt him pull her into a hug. "I've missed you so much." he whispered, burying his face in her hair.

Sango struggled for a moment, she was happy to see him, he missed her, and obviously still cared. But would it be the same when the news of Shinumaru came along?She would find out. As Inuyasha pulled away, the little boy came around the corner and ran to him mama. Inuyasha stepped back when he saw the child. _'A kid? She has a family? A family means a..'_

"So you got married eh?"

Sango looked up and shook her head while picking up the little boy."No Inuyasha, I am not married, I still..." she couldn't bare to say it in front of Shinumaru. "Shin, can you go help Yani in temple, mama has to talk with Inuyasha."

"Okay mama." with that the little boy hopped form her arms and ran off.

Sango then continued, " I still bare your mark."

It took a moment for shock to leave the hanyou's face. If she still bore his mark, she was till his mate, then the child... "Is he mine?" he asked.

Sango dropped her head and let her tears slip, he'd leave the minute she said it. All her fears would come true. But she thought _' might as well get it over with now,'_ then she said it. "Yes, he's yours."

There was silence between the two. The sun had set completely and the two stood in the moonlight, he would walk away now, she knew it. He'd yell and shout and maybe even hit her. But all the things she expected didn't happen and the one thing she never thought would...did.

Inuyasha pulled her into another embrace, tighter and more loving. This wasn't am _I miss you_ hug. This was an _I still love you_hug. "Inu...Inuyasha?" she stammered, still not returning the hug.

"That's why you left? Because you were pregnant?"

"I thought you would've never wanted a baby. I thought you'd leave me and I couldn't..." she was going to cry and nothing could stop her now.

Inuyasha pulled away slightly and kissed away the fallen tears. "Sango...This is all so fast I'll admit that. But when I heard you were coming back to town, my heart was on fire. I could finally see you again. You don't understand how terrible it was being away form you. I made you my mate for LIFE and that bond can never be broken. I was dying inside. And as for the kid, I couldn't be more happier that you're the one to bare my children!" he said in a outburst that was easily Inuyasha.

Sango smiled, all the things she'd thought had been wrong. But now what? He still loved her, she still loved him but what about Shinumaru? "Do you..." she said, "Do you wanna come in for some tea? I really want to meet your, I mean, our son."

"I'd love to meet him."

So the two walked inside, hands held and smiles on thier faces. Sango would finally find happiness. But with all happiness come s a price. And inuyasha wasn't the only one who knew Sango was back...

**AN: so what'd ya guys think this time? Please review. I need at least two reviews on this chapter before I update. Thanks and tootles!**


	3. A Family and a stanger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters in this fanfic. But I do own Shinumaru and Yani so HA!**

Chapter Three

Sango and Inuyasha walked into the house in silence.They entered the kitchen and Inuyasha sat down at the table while Sango made up some tea.With the steaming cup in her hands, the brunette sat down across from him and began to explain her story. She told him about when she found out she was pregnant, and how she feared he would reject her if he found out. She told him how an old friend had said she could live there in Kyoto.Sango told him how Shin had always asked about him and how she had never lied about him. But she also told him that she still loved him and never once gave up on him. "I wanted to come back...but I.."

"You were afraid. I understand that Sango. But can I tell you something?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure,"she said shakily, unsure of what he was about to say.

"I never forgot you, not for one second."he confessed.

Sango gasped and her head shot up from her coffee cup and stared into those amber eyes and smiled to him. "Really?" she asked.

Leaning over the kitchen tableInuyasha brushed his lips to hers and smiled against the kiss as she froze. Slowly she melted into his gentle kiss and kissed him back.It wasn't passionate, it wasn't lustful but it was full of love and trust. Something Sango had been missing just as much as she had Inuyasha. Pulling away from the kiss, inuyasha stood up and looked around. "Well, where is this boy?"

Then a noise came from the front doora little voice yelled inside, "Mama!"

"In here honey!"Sango told him as the little hanyou came running through the house.

But as he came into the kitchen, he stopped when he saw the strange man from earlier. He stared up and saw the doggy ears on the top of his head and gasped. He looked to his mama and saw her smile, then to the man again and took in his scent. It was his Papa. He'd know it anywhere. Slowly, Shin walked forward and looked down at his feet as he stood near the tall stranger. "Hello..." he said shyly.

"Oi, " Inuyasha answered back casually before bending down to the boys level. "Your Mama tells me that you're quite the little spit fire." he said rustling the boy's hair.

Shin looked up at Inuyasha's face and asked, "Are you my Papa?"

Inuyasha smiled warmly and picked up the boy in his arms. He knew the boy would recognize the demon greeting as Inuyasha rubbed his nose against his son's. Shin gasped and hugged Inuyasha around the neck. Shin turned to Sango and gasped, "Mama! It's Papa! It's really him!" he cheered.

Sango giggled and stood from her chair, walking over to the pair and putting her arms around both of them. Shin turned to Inuyasha and asked, "So Papa? Are you gonna live with me and Mama?" he asked.

Inuyasha felt himself start to sweat, he was more than willing to move in, but was Sango? He turned to her and saw her nod before he answered, "Looks like I am kid."

"Yay!" he called out.

Shin hugged his Papa tight and then hopped down. Sango watched him yawn and told the young boy to hurry off to bed. "Aw!" he whined, "But I'm not yawn tired." he protested.

"Now don't start Shin." Inuyasha warned to the pup.

"Yes Papa." Shin said calmly before hugging them both and heading off to his room and to bed.

Inuyasha watched as Sango watched into the living room and sat down on their couch, boxes of stuff still laying around the room. Inuyasha put an arm around her and nuzzled her neck affectionately. "You know, I could get used to this family thing."

"Yeah, try doing it alone for five years." Sango sighed.

"You'll never be alone again, and if I do recall, I didn't abandon you." Inuyasha said, trying to defend himself.

"I know Inu-kun." she sighed.

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her cheek, "I haven't been called that in a while. I missed it." he admitted.

Sango smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What did the other's think of my leaving?" Sango asked.

"Well,"Inuyasha began, "Miroku was sad and Kagome missed you for a bit, she cried for a while but then just got angry about you not telling any of us where you went."

"Did you ever tell them about us?" she asked.

Inuyasha was silent for a while and winced, knowing he would be hit. "Inuyasha?" Sango questioned.

"You see, I told them that I loved you and that we had been seeing each other. But they didn't know that we were mated."

Sango heaved a sigh of relief. The last thing she would've needed were rumors floating about the school. Even though those years were well behind them, the rumors could still linger and she wanted none of that. "So where is everyone?"

"Miroku works at a mechanics shop with me, the one my uncle owns on the east side. Then Kagome..." his sentence ran off.

"Kagome?"

"We stopped contact."

"Why? I thought you two were close?"

"We were, but she had different views on the relationship than I did and I guess when she found out that we had been seeing one another, she snapped."

"I'm sorry." Sango said sadly, hating to be the reason why Inuyasha lost a very important friend.

"Pft! As if cared, she turned on both and you and me and started harping on me about lying and keeping secrets, she's never trusted me since and as far as I know she's still living here in Tokyo." Inuyasha explained.

The two were silent a while longer until Inuyasha pulled her closer, her head resting on his chest. Sango was so happy, here was the man of her dreams, holding her, in love and accepting her child. Their child. They were a family. It was perfect. She stared up at the handsome hanyou and felt her face drawing closer to his. She could feel his breath on her lips, they were so close...then the phone rang.

Leaping up from the couch, Sango ran over and into the kitchen to get it, leaving Inuyasha to sit on the couch with his lips still puckered and his eyes closed. Peaking an eye open he looked about and then down into his empty arms. _'Shot down.'_ he thought.

Meanwhile Sango picked up the phone. "Hello," she said.

"Yes, is Sango there?"

"Um, who wants to know?"

"Don't try to hide Sango, I'd remember your voice anywhere," said a masculine voice.

"Miroku?" she gasped, nearly dropping the phone.

"Glad you remember me love." he said smoothly.

Sango glared at the phone, she didn't like his ways in highschool and she sure as hell didn't like them now. She leaned against the counter top and found her arms over her chest, she then heard inuyasha walking into the kitchen. He mouthed the words, who is it and Sango answered by mouthing pervert. Inuyasha smirked because he knew how easily she was annoyed by him. "How'd you get my number?"

"Inuyasha had it written down here at the shop on his schedule. Thought I'd give my old fancy a call."

"sigh you never change." Sango groaned before saying her goodbyes and hanging up.

Inuyasha chuckled at as she rubbed her temples. He stepped behind her and moved her away form the counter. "You should get some rest. Go up to bed and sleep." he told her.

Sango then began to blush as she walked to climb the stairs. She turned back when she was about half way up and called to Inuyasha. "Inu-kun?"

"Yeah?" he answered from the bottom of the stairway.

"You can...you can come and sleep with me...if you want to." she said nervously.

Inuyasha smiled warmly at her offer and followed her up into her room. Before going into the master bedroom though, Sango and Inuyasha stopped by Shin's room. He was curled up in a ball in his bed, drawing the blue covered up around him tightly and nuzzling his face further into the pillow. Smiling to one another, they headed to their bedroom.

Sango pulled her black t-shirt over her head and slipped off her jeans before pulling on her pajamas and inuyasha simply pulled off his cloths and slept in his boxers. The two got into bed and Sango immediately felt her face heat up. She turned away from the hanyou, only to feel him spoon against her and wrap his arms around her. He whispered a sweet, "Goodnight Sango, I love you. My mate,"

Sango smiled and with the same tone whispered, "Goodnight Inu-kun, I love you too my mate." and with that the two fell asleep.

But an erie being lurked on the shrine grounds. The figure stood outside the house and pulled out a cell phone. "She's here, the kid and Inuyasha. What's next?" the voice asked the person on the other end of the line.

"Leave them be for now. We'll let them think they are safe."

"But sir," the figure protested.

"Enough,"he answered sternly, "Go home."

"Yes Naraku." the figure answered.

**AN: dun dun dun DUN! Well how can you have a story without a bad guy and what better bad guy than naraku? But who is this strange figure? Find out in the next chapter. Oh and by the way, this will be the lst one for all of march break. I'm going away for a while so...sorry! Please review.**


	4. Pancake tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any of the characters featured in this fanfic. except Shinumaru****Yani. Those people are mine. I also do NOT own this song featured in this fanfic called "Let love in" by the goo goo dolls.**

**AN: March break was awesome but now it's back to work. cracks knuckles and yelps why is it always that other people can do it with no pain but I can't? Oh well. Hope you like this chapter. On with the story!**

**Chapter Four**

Sango awoke the next morning and felt a draft across her back. She peered over her shoulder and saw that Inuyasha was gone, as well as his cloths. Maybe he'd gone back home early that morning. She frowned at this and sat up in bed, "He didn't even say goodbye."

"Who didn't?" said a voice from the doorway.

Sango's head snapped almost painfully towards the bed room door and saw Inuyasha standing there covered from head to toe in white flour. Sango fought a giggled and said, " I thought you left. What happened to you?" she said standing and walking over to him.

"This is our son's idea of making pancakes for you. He planned on making breakfast for you. He had the toast ready to bring up but I said I'd help him make pancakes for you. But I think I made a worse mess than he did." Inuyasha watched shock go over her face as she envisioned her kitchen in a disaster. "Don't worry! We cleaned it up and when you're ready, your food is ready." Inuyasha said as he raised his hands in defense before walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Sango smiled warmly at his antics. She missed this so much, a real family Yani was always good to her but this was different than that, it was...she didn't know what to call it. 

Sango showered quickly and put her hair up in a ponytail before putting on a pair of straight leg jeans and a white long sleeved shirt with a rounded neck line. Her socked feet padded down the hallway and down the carpeted stairs as she turned around the corner and saw the living room. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself before entering the kitchen. Peaking one eye open she gasped slightly. Both of her puppies were covered from head to toe in flour and batter. Shin stood on a stool and stirred pancake batter in a bowl while inuyasha was over at the stove flipping the already set pancakes in the frying pan. She walked in and smiled, there was no cuter sight. Shin's face lit up as he saw his mama come walking in. He ran over and was about to hug his mom before realizing he was messy. 

"Hi mama! Me and papa made you breakfast!" the little half demon cheered.

"Well thank-you very much sweetie. But can you do mama a favor now?"

"Yep! What is it?"

"Go upstairs and get changed and cleaned up, then we can all eat this food together."

"Okie dokie!" shin shouted before bounding off.

Sango turned to Inuyasha who was now cleaning the dished and she got an idea. Walking up behind him she put her arms around his waist and reached up to scratch his ear. He dropped the dishes in the sink and leaned into her hand. A soft, almost purring noise, of a growl came from his throat as he enjoyed her caress. She smirked at how much a of dog he really was and leaned to kiss his cheek. Licking her lips she whispered, " Yumm, pancake covered Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned around in her arms and placed a kiss on her lips softly and smiled as she began to return it. But inuyasha broke the kiss as he heard Shin coming back down the stairs. "Mama! I'm ready!" he said.

The little boy reached his arms up and waited for his mom to pick him up and hug him. Sango did just that and held tightly to her little boy. She set him on a chair at the dinner table and served him some pancakes, and then gave some to inuyasha. Just before she sat down though, the door bell was rung. "Who could that be at 10:00 in the morning?" she wondered before walking off.

Before she got to the door though, inuyasha was right behind her. He pulled her back protectively and told her to go the kitchen with Shin and stay quiet. "I can smell passed the door, I don't like the scent. Trust me." he told her, his eyes filled with seriousness.

Sango did as she was told and went back into the kitchen and waited for Inuyasha, but she listened intently. As she looked down at her plate she heard Shin get up and stand by her. "Mama there's a lady at the door, " he whispered, "I don't like her."

Sango knew his senses were maturing as the days went by, demons often did have sharpy senses when they were young. And she trusted Shin's judgement. Picking him up, Sango held him close as she peered around the corner. "She doesn't want to see you." she heard Inuyasha,

She stepped around the corner and gasped. Tears feel from her eyes, Shin looked up and wondered what was wrong with his mama. He nuzzled his head under her chin and tried to comfort her as she tried not to sob. There, dressed in a black pencil skirt and a white blouse, high heels and long black hair cascading across her back, was Kagome. "Ka-ka–Kagome." Sango stuttered while stepping back.

Kagome tried to see passed Inuyasha, who was blocking the doorway, to see the women. "So you did come back to town?" she asked.

Sango turned side ways and hid Shin's face from her. She wouldn't let that women see her beloved child. Kagome was one who had been firend in highschool, but whenever Sango had tried to tell her that she and inuyasha was together, Kagome would laugh and think she was lying and say _'How could he like you when he's so into me?' _

Inuyasha gazed back at Sango and saw her upset. He turned back to Kagome and asked her to leave. "I have just as much as a right to be here as you do! Where is her husband? She has a child Inuyasha! Don't be a home wrecker...two in one family is too many." Kagome said with venom.

"Enough!" Sango yelled.

She was sobbing now and she set Shin down and ran to the back of the house. She couldn't let her child, Inuyasha or that ...person..see her cry. She wouldn't do it! She couldn't! Meanwhile Inuyasha turned back to kagome and growled louder, " Leave now!" 

Kagome glared back but then felt a sharp pain. She yelped and saw the half demon child of Sango's had bit her. "Get off me you whelp!" she screamed.

Releasing her hand Shin pouted and kicked the lady in the Shin. "No one makes my Mama cry!" he yelled to her, kicking her again and taking off after his Mama.

Kagome watched the little boy run away and something hit her. The attitude, the puppy dog ears and everything about that child. " He can't be..." she gasped.

"He is." Inuyasha told her.

Kagome backed away and her hands were drawn up to her mouth. "I've been here for you all these years! I loved you all through higschool and even after when she left. I stayed by your side and all you did was push me away! And for what! Your fling to run away and come back with a kid!"

"She was never a fling!"

"Oh she was just a good fuck!"

"Shut up! She's my mate! Not you! Never you! Now leave!" inuyasha shouted before watching her run off the shrine property crying. He groaned and turned back to the house.

He tracked the scent of salt upstairs to her room and saw the door open. Shin was whimpering in his room when he saw his mama so upset. Inuyasha saw to him first and made sure the pup was calm. Taking him in his arms Inuyasha cooed a gentle song to the little pup.

**(An: Bold is Inuyasha, and Italic is someone else)**

"**You wait, wanting this world to let you in . And you stand there a frozen light in dark and empty street."** he sang, picking up Shin and listening as the pup's whimpers begin to subside but he still carried on. **"You smile hiding behind a God-given face .But I know you're so much more everything they ignore is all that I need to see."** This song had been sung to him many times when he was young, before his mother and father died.

"**You're the only one I ever believed in the answer that could never be found the moment you decided to let love in. Now I'm banging on the door of an angel t he end of fear is where we begin the moment we decided to let love in."**

Inuyasha rocked the pup back and forth in his arms and heard the pup whisper " Will Mama let love in?"

---

Sango had been sitting on her bed in her room when she heard the sound of whimpering. Her baby was upset. She was about to go comfort him when she heard singing. It was Inuyasha. Quietly she walked to her doorway and looked across the way to Shin's room and saw them. Inuyasha was singing to their son to calm him. She listened to the lyrics and sighed. He was so perfect as a father. Sango knew the song as well. Inuyasha had told her once that his mother used to sing it to him. **" I wish ,wishing for you to find your way .And I'll hold on for all you need  
That's all we need to say I'll take my chances while you take your time with this game you **

**play. But I can't control your soul you need to let me know you leaving or you gonna stay."**

Sango walked from he room and listened to the chorus as he sung it with care to their child. 

---

Inuyasha finished the chorus and then stopped for a moment before he heard another voice. Both he and Shin looked up to see Sango walking in_** "**__There's nothing we can do about  
the things we have to do without. The only way to feel again is let love in."_

Sango walked over and kissed Inuyasha's cheek and then kissed Shin's forehead. **"**_**You're the only one I ever believed in The answer that could never be found The moment you decided to let love in Now I'm banging on the door of an angel The end of fear is where we begin The moment we decided to let love in"**_

There was silence for a while between the three before Sango spoke up. " Yes Shin. Mama will let love in." she looked to Inuyasha and watched him smile warmly down at her.

She had a family and maybe, just maybe, she could forget her past and simply move on to the present.

---

Meanwhile a distraught Kagome ran from the Shrine house. She was torn. Inuyasha had a child now. She'd been chasing him for nine years f her life and now he was gone. She reached the park not far form the house and feel to her knees. Tears stung her eyes. _' no! He can't be gone! He has to be mine'_ she thought.

" There is a way to make that happen." said a voice from in front of her.

Kagome looked up and saw a dark figure. Dressed completely in a black trench coat and long black hair flowing down her back. Red eyes looked down at her. "Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"The one who will answer your prayers."

**AN: Well that's in for this installment. What'd ya think? OMG I love that song! Totally one of my favs! Anyway, tell me what ya think I'll update as soon as I can. Bye byes.**


	5. Attacking a mate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**AN: hey guys I'm back. Had to take a break fro another story to get on it's way. So ya ready? Alright, LET'S GO!! Lol.**

**I wanna be the rain**

_Attacking a Mate_

Sango sat in the living room thumbing through a magazine, it was so boring when Shin was at school. Inuyasha was working and wouldn't be home until around dinner time. Sango looked at the clock and smiled at the time 3:45. Shin would be walking, or running, through the door in 3...2...1... and... " MAMA!"

'_How did I know?' _She thought in amusement.

"Mama! Look what I made!" Shin said as he ran inside with a colour drawn picture in his tiny taloned hand.

Sango took the picture and smiled warmly. "It's You and Me and Papa!" Shin said with a giant smile on his face.

"It's very well done."

"Yeah! My teacher said I could be the next...Pic..Picoosu!"

"You mean Picasso."

"Yeah that man!"

Sango giggled at her son's antics and told him to go change out of his uniform and get ready to help out with Yani in the temple. "Okie dokie mama!" he said before bounding up the stairs to his room.

Sango was already dressed in a white kimono with a navy obi and darker navy over coat. She let her hair down and grabbed her broom. She was about to call for Shin to hurry up when she heard someone open the door. "Hello? Inuyasha is that you?" Sango asked.

"Far from it my dear." said a dark voice as she rounded the corner into the entrance way.

"What..AHH!" her scream was all that was heard and then silence.

Shin heard his mama scream and ran down stairs. Shin caught the scent of an evil man. His eyes widened in fear but he wanted to protect his mama. He rounded the corner and didn't see anyone standing there. But he smelt something else. Blood. His mama's blood. Shin looked down and saw Sango laying on the floor, beaten badly. Why hadn't he heard her? Why hadn't he smelt anything? Shin didn't have time to find the answers to those questions, all he saw was his mother laying there, bleeding, dying. He dropped to his knees and hugged his mother's body. "Mama!" he cried, tears running down his cheeks. "Mama! Mama please wake up! Don't leave me Mama!" Shin pleaded.

Shin's lip was trembling, his body was shaking and tears continued to pour down his face. Sango moaned trying to wake up and Shin took action to get help. He kissed his mama's cheek and ran to the temple. "Yani-sama! Yani-sama help!" he screamed.

The elderly women looked at the distressed child and opened her arms to hug him but he refused. "It's mama! Someone hurt her! Some one hurt my mama!" Shin yelled.

"Where is she dear?"

" Laying near the door, she's hurt really bad!"

"Where is your father?"

"Papa is at work!"

"Okay, I'll call him, show me to your mother."

- -

Inuyasha had finished his last car repair and was cleaning up when Miroku came running with the phone. "What's the rush Monk?" Inuyasha asked as he watched his friend nearly trip several times.

"No time for jokes man, something's wrong at your house!"

"What?" inuyasha said he began to panic.

"It's Sango, she was attacked!"

Inuyasha snatched the phone and yelled into it, "What happened!"

"_Inuyasha, Sango has been attacked. She's being shipped the hospital as we speak. I advise that you go straight there. I will keep Shin with me until you call and give word. I've put seals against demons on all the doors to don't come in until you warn me so I care remove them. I have a feeling something un-human attack poor sango."_

" Thanks Yani, Tell Shin that Papa is gonna protect Mama and that she's gonna be okay."

" _I will."_

Inuyasha hung up the phone and bolted away from the garage. _' Dammit! Sango you've got to hang on. For Shin, for me..'_ he thought as she ran at his top speed towards the hospital. The half demon didn't take long in reaching the place and demanded he see Sango. After explaining the fact that they were mates the doctors were finally convinced it was okay. "She's right in here." they said, directing him through a door and into a private room.

Inuyasha walked inside and spotted Sango laying on the bed, hooked up to an IV and some other machines he didn't know. But her eyes were open and she looked at him, she was so scared. Her had a cut above her brow, a bruise on her left eye, and her arms and torso were bandaged. He ran to her side and dropped to his knees a her bed side. He leaned closer to her and nuzzled her neck right next to the mating mark he'd given her. "Oh Sango I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you." he kissed up and down her neck, licking a spot or too.

Sango brought her hand up and began to pet the spot between the Inu's ears. "Don't be sorry my mate. It's not your fault. Is Shin okay?"

"Yeah, Yani is taking care of him. She's put up barriers around the house so whatever attacked can't get in."

He heard Sango sigh in relief but Inuyasha felt his demon demanding vengeance as he looked at his injured mate again. "Sango," he said sternly, " Who did this to you? Did he give a name? Did you see his face?"

Sango shook her head and burried her face in the crook of his neck once more as tears struck her. "I wasn't strong enough Inu-Kun. I couldn't...what if he would've gone after Shin!" Sango said as she thought of her son.

"He didn't my mate. He is safe, relax. I will find this man. I have a feeling of who he may be."

"Who?"

" Just an old enemy of my family. Stay here my dear. I have to make a call."

" Inu.." but he left the room already.

Inuyasha walked out of the hospital and whipped out his cellphone and dialed up his brother. "Come on pick up pick up pick up. HA! Hey Sesshomaru, it's Inuyasha. We've got an issue. Yeah, naraku attacked my mate."

" _Inuyasha, don't do anything drastic. You're mate and pup may be in danger."_

" Wait a minute, who did you know?"

" _My wife Rin works with this young women Kagome and heard her babbling on about how you had this son. So I put two and two together."_

" Yeah well, Now Naraku might be attacking them. Yani's got Shin safe and I'm here with sango but I don't know what to do."

" _I'll contact the wolf and alart the police, let them know that a demon law has been broken. They will step back once they know and let us take care of the bastard. Don't worry Inuyasha, you will avenge your mate."_

" Damn straight."

" _Always vulgar."_

Inuyasha finished his conversation with his brother and ran quickly back up to Sango. The Doctor said that thanks to her link with Inuyasha, her wounds were healing fine and she would be able to return home that night as long as she stayed in bed for a few days. Inuyasha greed and picked up Sango, saying he could get her home more safe than an ambulance could.

Inuyasha arrived home with Sango in his arms and called into the house. "Hey Yani? Open up. Papa's home with mama."

Yani deactivated the seals and let the couple in. Shin was first to approach, tears in his eyes as he saw his hurting mother. But Sango opened her eyes and as Inuyasha set her down on the their bed, opened her arms for Shin to crawl into. Yani bid her farewells and left the family alone. Inuyasha watched as Shin nuzzled his mother's cheek, whimpering softly to show his sadness. Sango nuzzled back and held the child close. "I'm sorry mama, I couldn't protect you."

"Oh my shin, you did protect me, without you there to get help I would've died."

"Yeah Shin, you did exactly what you should've." Inuyasha said as he sat down and held the both of them.

Shin nodded and hugged both his parents before Inuyasha scooped him up and took him into his own bed across the hall. Tucking him in, Inuyasha kissed his son's brow and whispered good night as Shin drifted to sleep.

Inuyahsa went back into his own room and laid down in bed with Sango. He held her against his chest as she clung to him tightly. " Oh Inuyasha...what's going to happen to us."

"Nothing my mate, you are safe with me, as is our pup. I promise, now rest my dear. I will protect you."

- - -

"Dammit! You were supposed to kill her!" kagome screamed over the phone.

" It is not my fault the pup was home at the time. We wil simply try again." Naraku answered darkly from the other end.

"Well hurry up and finish her. Leave the pup alone, just his mom, just sango." kagome ordered.

"As you wish...my princess."

Kagome smiled, "I love you Naraku."

**To be continued**

**AN: So? Anyone like it? Please review I need three before I can upload the next chapter. So please make sure you review.**


End file.
